


Domestic Bliss

by stillskies



Series: BLEACH!verse [4]
Category: Bleach, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji comes over for dinner. Manly posturing occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 06-27-2007

“If you add more basil, it will accent the spices you added in the beginning,” Fai advised, watching as Ishida stirred the sauce.

“Thank you, Fai-san,” Ishida replied. “If you relax your hands and make your motions more fluid, you wouldn’t have to keep restarting on the scarf.”

“Ah, thank you, Ishida-kun!” Fai said, unraveling the yarn for the tenth time. “I was wondering why it kept snagging.”

“Your movements are too jerky.”

“Stir the sauce in one direction, “ Fai instructed without looking up. “You diminish the flavor if you stir clockwise then counterclockwise. It’s why Kuro-pu can’t cook. He has no patience.”

“And Kurosaki is a big buffoon who can’t hold knitting needles without brandishing them like swords,” Ishida added, smiling.

“Can you not talk about me like I’m not here?” Kurosaki growled, sipping his tea.

“But, Strawberry-kun, we never said you weren’t here,” Fai replied sweetly.

“My name is Ichigo,” Kurosaki ground out. “Ichi-go.”

“Straw-berry-kun!” Fai said sweetly.

“Don’t bother,” Kurogane said, rolling his eyes. “It’s a pointless fight.”

“So glad you agree, Kuro-pu,” Ishida cut in drolly. “It’s very unbecoming to fight a losing battle.”

“For crying out loud! My name is Kurogane! Kurogane!”

“Now, now, Kuro-pipi,” Fai chided. “Weren’t you just talking about fighting a losing battle?”

“Shut up, you damned mage,” Kurogane replied, flipping Fai off.

“What did I say about that in front of the children?” Fai scolded. “Poor Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun would be traumatized to see Kuro-papa doing wicked things to me.” Fai’s eyes glinted in amusement.

“Can you two stop?” Kurosaki groaned. “Please? I want to be able to eat.”

“Fai-san!” Sakura called cheerfully, entering the kitchen with Mokona and Kon perched on her shoulders. “The table is set. Syaoran-kun just came back with dessert, too.”

“What a lovely domestic scene this is,” Abarai snickered, entering the kitchen, Syaoran behind him. “Kurosaki and the Quincy.”

“Shut it, Renji,” Kurosaki growled.

“Well, well, well,” Fai said, looking Renji up and down. “Who might you be, handsome?”

“Fai,” Kurogane said, glaring at Abarai.

“Abarai Renji,” Abarai replied, letting his eyes sweep over Fai before returning to Kurosaki. “So, you guys having a double date with the kids?” He pointed over his shoulder to where Syaoran and Sakura were talking with Mokona and Kon.

“Mind your own business, Abari,” Kurosaki said, scowling. “What are you doing here?”

“Saw the kid looking confused over pineapple upside down cake and strawberry shortcake. Decided to be a good sport and help him home, only to find out that he’s coming here,” Abarai finished, laughing. “Can’t have kids of your own, so you decided to adopt?”

“Wanna take this outside, Renji? I’ll kick your ass,” Kurosaki stood, growling.

“After dinner,” Ishida replied. “I will not have my food cold because I’m cleaning your cuts. Again.”

“Kurosaki can’t beat that freak over there?” Kurogane asked in surprise.

“Who you calling a freak?” Abarai glared.

“I can beat him,” Kurosaki replied indignantly.

“Just has to listen to the wife,” Abarai said scornfully.

An arrow went whizzed past Abarai’s ear. “I would appreciate,” Ishida stated calmly, “if you would settle this dispute after dinner.”

Abarai gulped. “Sure.”

“Wonderful,” Fai said, clapping. “Shall we have Sakura-chan set one more place a the table?”

Ishida nodded and Sakura smiled, running off to add a place setting.

“Great,” Kurosaki muttered. “Just great. One big family dinner.”

“Just be thankful that Rukia ain’t here,” Kon piped up.

“Or Kuchiki-taichou,” Abarai added.

“God,” Kurosaki groaned.

“So, Abarai-kun,” Fai said conversationally. “You got a boyfriend?”

“Damn it!” Kurogane growled, standing and pulling Fai away from Abarai, who was smiling at Fai.

“Maybe,” Abarai replied, eyeing Kurogane. “But I might be persuaded otherwise.”

“Really?” Fai asked. “What’s your best… asset?”

“I have a big sword,” Abarai said proudly.

“Mine is bigger, Renji, and you know it,” Kurosaki growled.

“Mine is!” Kurogane insisted.

“What the hell? Mine’s bigger than both of yours combined,” Abarai boasted.

“Let’s take this outside,” Kurogane hissed.

“Let’s go,” Kurosaki and Abarai said, and they all stood.

Ishida sighed. “I suppose dinner could always be reheated.”

Fai nodded in agreement and followed the three men out of the house, Ishida behind him.


End file.
